Love and Revenge
by Mrs.Inuyasha-1
Summary: Kagomes love life was over. InuYasha made his choice and let Kikyo drag him to Hell. Kagome goes back to her own time, taking Shipo with her, and looks for a job. InuYasha notices his mistake and tries to escape Hell and Kikyo. Kagome joins a demon slaying company and thanks to some old friends and Myoga, InuYasha gets free and goes looking for Kagome. Will she except him back?
1. New Job,New Life

New Job, New Life (Kagome P.O.V)

'That jerk! First he tells me he loves me then he lets Kikyo drag him to Hell!' I thought as I trained. Sango and Miroku are getting married, and I brought Shippo with me to the Modern Era and he now attends Elementary School as my adopted son. My name is Kagome and I am now 20, I was 15 when I was pulled into the well and met InuYasha, I came back to stay at 18 so it`s been 2 years since InuYasha`s been in Hell. Yet, I still love him, no matter how hard I try, I still love him. So I use my sadness and hatred of what he did to keep my resolve on not going back to the Feudal Era.

"Kagome, don't kick the dummy to hard, we don`t want to replace it again!" a male voice joked.

"If I`m still kicking hard enough to brake it than I`m still top agent therefore I can kick your butt, Thomas" I yelled back, as I again kicked the dummy that almost lost its wooden head. I turned to the target and took out my bow and arrow; they always ask how I know archery with such accuracy when I didn`t even need bow and arrows in this time, I say 'I practiced a lot', really couldn`t tell them I used to be in the Warring States, they`d think I _**WAS**_ a demon, which I`m not, I`m a priestess and I haul butt! Demons can`t handle this I am much stronger than ever. That's why I`m Top Agent. I strung the arrow and hit the target. Bull`s eye! Next was the knife which split the arrow in the target in have and took its spot on the target, another bull`s eye! I am ready for anything 'OH! I AM GOOD!'


	2. Mistake of Lovng the Wrong Woman

Mistake of Loving the Wrong Woman

(InuYasha P.O.V)

'Damn wont Kikyo shut up? She _HATES_ the fact that I`m still in love with Kagome. Kagome, I miss you soo much, I`m so sorry. I _NEED_ to get out of here, so I can see her, and get _FAR_ away from Kikyo. UGH! Won`t the wench _SHUT UP!'_ My name is InuYasha I am 550 years old in human years, 20 in demon, but I still look 18 due to Kikyo pinning me to the Sacred Tree for 50 years, I was awaken by Kagome, she pulled out the arrow. I miss her, I love her very much, yet I came to Hell with Kikyo.

"Wench, Shut up or I`ll do it for you!" I yelled.

"Don`t you still love me, InuYasha?" Kikyo asked, I smelt tears, but I didn`t care.

"No, I don`t, I love Kagome, I always have, I even told her! But I was still in denial, but I`m not anymore, I admit it. I love her." I admitted

"NO! You love ME and only ME, you got that, InuYasha?" Kikyo yelled and I flattened my ears 'This wench was insane!'

"No, I don`t love you as a matter of fact I-"

"Master InuYasha!" came a tiny voice "Master InuYasha!"

"Myoga? What are you doing here?" I asked picking up the flea demon.

"I`ve come to help you escape Hell, and an old friend, well actually two offered to help you escape this place." Myoga explained.

"He`s not going anywhere! We`re in love, he`s staying with me!" Kikyo said.

"From what I heard he doesn`t love you and wants to get back to Lady Kagome, _**KIKYO.**_" Myoga said, narrowing his eyes as he detected Kikyo`s lie. Andnot calling her Lady.

"Who offered to help me?" I asked.

"The soul piper and Mayu." Myoga answered with a smile

"Really?" 'This was gonna be cool' "I`m saved!'


	3. We Meet Again

(We Meet Again)

(Both P.O.V)

Kagome P.O.V_

'UGH! Why must agents hit on me?

"I`m not interested so leave, please, Austin." I said with a sigh, this was his 5th time asking me out.

"Okay. But you`ll regret it." Austin said as he walked away

"I seriously doubt it, pervert." I muttered as I closed my apartment door. Shippo jumped into my arms and said "Why don't you ever go out with the guys that ask you out?" Shippo looked at me with those big green eyes.

"Because I don`t mix business with pleasure." I explained.

"What does that mean, mommy?" Shippo asked.

"You`ll know when your older." I said Shippo looked confused. "How was your day at school?" I asked to change the subject. Shippo smiled and sat on his beanbag "It was awesome! Me and Souta joined the soccer team and I`m the team captain!" Shippo said excitedly.

"Really? Congrats, Shippo, I`m so proud of you!" I said "What do you want for dinner?" I asked

"Steak!" Shippo yelled. I smiled.

"Shippo, you can`t eat steak every day, so pick something else." I scolded

"Okay…Um spaghetti?" he asked.

"That's better!"

InuYasha P.O.V

Mayu and the soul piper showed up ten minutes later picked him up and pulled him out of Hell and away from the shrieking of Kikyo. They dropped him off at the well and Myoga stepped forward.

"Kagome went back to her own time, Sango and Miroku and married and have 2 beautiful children Taya and Iruki, one`s a girl and the other`s a boy, and they`re twins and both are 1 year olds. Kagome took Shippo and it`s been 2 years since you`ve been in Hell, Kagome will possibly be 20 since when she left here she was 18. And she probably will be VERY mad at you." Myoga stated.

"Thanks old man. This is gonna be a different type of Hell when I find Kagome, she`s gonna be pissed."

"Indeed." Myoga said tying himself to a lock of InuYasha`s hair "I`d ready for takeoff!" He said

"Okay then let`s go!" I said as I jumped into the well. I jumped out of the well and walked to Kagome`s house, I slid open the door and walked in said

"Hello! Is anyone home?"

"InuYasha is that you?" said a sweet voice.

"InuYasha?" said the voice of a little boy.

"Ah! That demon is back! I thought I sealed the well! I worked extra hard on that!"

"Seal? I didn`t even notice it was closed let alone sealed. You still need to work on it old man. Where`s Kagome?" I asked walking into the kitchen where I knew Kagome`s mom was gonna be.

"She`s not here, in fact she doesn`t even live here anymore she found a job at a company and they offered her an apartment near the facility. So her and Shippo went to live there."

"Do you know where it is or what the place is called?" I asked desperate to find her.

"We don`t know where it is, she doesn`t let us visit she visits us, the place is called L.D.S.C. It`s an acronym."

"What`s an acre-acro-acronild-acreiv…..?

"Acronym, dear, it`s means that all the words form from the initial letters of other words."

"Oh…"

"That's all I know."

"Thanks."

I ran out of the door, and through the streets of Tokyo, I ran atop building, trees, buses, and couldn`t find her scent it was getting dark, and tonight was the night of the New Moon, I found an abandoned store and there was still food inside. I found a bed in the back and sat on it thinking about Kagome and how our lie would have been if I stayed with her instead of Kikyo, we could have mated married, have pups and spend the rest of their lives together, and I still planned to make my dream reality if I could just find her! "Kagome where are you?" I thought as I lay down and tried to stay awake. _CRASH!_ I bolted upright and snuck out of room, it was robbers, and I ran to the front and snuck up behind one unaware man and knocked him out I did the same with three other guys then I dragged them to the police station , tied them up and left them by the door and ran back to the store. I went into the bedroom and fell asleep in the morning I woke to the sound of a key unlock the door. I ran to the front door and threatened to beat or kill anybody who tried to enter my 'home'. The person ran away yelling "DEMON! I`M CALLING THE L.D.S.C!" 'The L.D.S.C? What`s that? It sounds familiar.

Did you like that chapter I made sure to make it nice and long and now it`s time for…. (_Drum roll)_ Conversing with the Characters!

Inu: When am I gonna find my beloved Kagome?

Mrs. Inu: Depends on when I feel like it.

Inu: Feel like it now and why is your name Mrs. InuYasha? Do you have a crush on me?

Mrs. Inu" No…

Inu: O.M.G! You do don`t you? (Teasing) Hey you wanna make out?

Mrs. Inu: (gasp) No! (Thinking)_ Yes, so bad!_

Inu: Liar!

Mrs. Inu: SIT BOY!

Inu: UMPH! Hey! I thought only Kagome can sit me?

Mrs. Inu: I am Kagome, Baka! Osawari! (SIT BOY)

Inu: Oomph! DARN!


	4. Is that you?

I don't own InuYasha or any other characters from the show, but I do own Thomas, Austin, Taya, and Iruki.

(Is That Really You?)

(Kagome P.O.V)

My pager buzzed just as I finished dinner. 'Damn! Can I hang out with my son 1 hour without having to go kick a demon`s ja-ku?' I looked at my pager_Demon attacking people on 5__th __avenue__ residing in abandoned store. Hurry!_

No peace at all!

"Shippo, when your done put your bowl in the sink and put on your , watch some TV 'til I come back. BE GOOD okay?" I said staring him down, he`s knows I don`t play with him when I have a job to take care of.

"Yes mom, I`ll be good."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, I`ll be back soon!" I said as I grabbed my weapons and gear and walked out the door, no one was waiting so I knew I was going solo. 'Awesome!' I walked outside, and made my way to the store that was shutting down I saw a window on the top story and climbed. I quickly and quietly jumped off the windowsill and landed on the floor. I slipped out of the room and stood on the railing crouched low and poised to strike. I set my bow and arrow when I heard growling 'So we have an Inu demon present? InuYasha I miss you…..' I saw a dark shadow in my peripheral vision, a flash of red and glowing eyes looking at me. 'Yup definitely a dog demon' I let lose a huge puff of smoke to dull the demons senses. Then I jumped off the railing and landed gracefully on the first floor. I pulled out my knife and swiped downward I heard a howl of pain and saw the shadow lunge to the left, I jumped to the right and it missed me. I grabbed my bow and arrow and aimed I let some purifying energy flow out of me and missed on purpose just to scare him and let him know I could kill him in a heartbeat, but since I want a longer battle I chose not to. But he just growled and it sounded like "I miss you Kagome." 'Does this demon know me the only demon that met me and survived is InuYasha, but he`s HALF demon and he`s in Hell so…who is this? Only InuYasha and Sesshomaru are dog demons and Sesshy wouldn`t miss me so…?'

"How do you know me?" I said, and then I forgot something….. I didn't put on my voice changer.

"Kagome? Is it really you?" a VERY familiar voice answered 'InuYasha?'

"InuYasha? What are you doing here? Why aren`t you with KIKYO?" I said acidly.

"I came to look for you to tell you I`m sorry, and that I love you." He said softly

I scoffed. "You said you love me last time then you went to Hell with Kikyo, so why aren`t you there right now with Kikyo, you Ja-ku!"

"Kagome I`m so sorry I really made a mistake, I was still in denial about loving you, I didn`t want to realize it and I didn`t until I lost you and I`m sorry." He said softly. I almost ran into his arms. Almost.

She took out her knife and slashed the air "Well I hate you now, so go back to Hell!" I yelled as I made a slash for his arm he jumped out of the way I decided not to kill him because this fight would go on forever, we both knew how each other`s moves so I release another huge puff of smoke and ran out the door and toward my apartment, little did I know InuYasha was right behind me following at a distance that I couldn`t sense, he followed me all the way home then went 'home' while memorizing where I lived he was gonna come back while I slept to watch me, maybe try to talk to Shippo though that might not be a good idea knowing that he might not keep his trap closed and tell me he came over. I hope I don't fall in love with him again he doesn't deserve my heart. At least that's what I think…

CLIFFY!...That's the end of chapter 4 I`m gonna try to update my story everyday so be ready for chapter 5 tomorrow around 10:00-10:30 I start typing around 5:00 I get home at 4:00 so….P.S Ja-ku means ass in Japanese. Time for chatting with the characters!

Inu: You're Kagome?

Mrs. Inu: No shit Sherlock!

Inu: I didn`t know that, when did you wanna be a demon slayer?

Mrs. Inu: The moment I saw you face I wanted to kill demons?

Inu: Meanie! Why you gotta be harping on me

Mrs. Inu: Inu….don`t make me say it. Oh I can just pull your long hair…..?

Inu: I want neither punishment…..but you can whip me?

Mrs. Inu: *gasp* PERVERT! HENTAI! LECHER! SECURITY!

Security: *Runs up* Yes mam?

Mrs. Inu: This man is being a pervert.

Security: I`m sorry sir, but where gonna have to escort you.

Inu: *Runs* you`ll never take me alive copper!

Mrs. Inu: Osawari!

Inu:_ THUD!_ Oomph! Damn!

Security: *Picks up Inu and throws him off stage.*


	5. Slowly Falling In Love Again

I do NOT own InuYasha, nor do I own "She`s So Gone from Lemonade Mouth, though I really wish I did, I also wish InuYasha was real but that's not gonna happen either

(Slowly Falling In Love Again)

(Both P.O.V)

Kagome P.O.V

'I can`t believe he`s back, and have the nerve to try to get my back this is gonna be one Hell of a battle to NOT fall in love again' I muttered as I pulled my hair into a ponytail, getting ready for bed.

'Who`s back?' Shippo asked

'InuYasha.' I said as I climbed into my bed, Shippo jumped into my lap wide eyed.

'He`s back I thought he was in Hell! The ja-ku`s trying to pull my mom back in!'

'Shippo! That`s not the kind of language a 3rd grader uses! In English or in Japanese!'

'Sorry mom.'

'Go put on your pjs it`s time for bed. I gotta go train for my and InuYasha`s next battle and I gotta practice my song for the record producer.' I said a looked at him sternly as in don't argue with me just got to bed look.

'Ok night mom.' He said he was still mad, put he reluctantly didn`t argue.

'Night Shippo' I said as I walked outside I walked through the woods singing my song I sensed a demon presence that I have grown to know '_InuYasha'_ I thought I started sing the song I wrote. Hoping he`d get the hint that I knew he was near and that I`ve changed.

_Insecure in her skin, _

_Like a puppet a girl on a string_

_Broke away learn to fly, _

_If you want her back gotta let her shine_

_Well, it looks like the jokes on you, _

_`Cause the girl that you thought you knew _

_She`s so gone, that's so over now,_

_She`s so gone you won`t find her around_

_You can look but you won`t see the,_

_Girl I used to be `cause she`s, she`s so gone, _

_Here I am this is me, and I'm stronger than you ever _

_Thought I'd be, _

_Are you shocked? Are you mad, that your missing out on _

_Who I really am, _

_Now it looks like the jokes on you, cause the girl that _

_You thought you knew, _

_She's so gone, that's so over now, she's so gone, you _

_Won't find her around, you can look but you won't see the _

_Girl I used to be `cause she, she so gone away, like _

_History, she's so gone, baby this is me... yeah... _

_She's so gone, that's so over now, she's so gone, you _

_Won`t find her around, you can look but you won't see, _

_The girl I used to be cause she's, she's so gone_

_She's so gone, you can look but you won`t see the girl I _

_Used to be cause she's... she's so gone_

_She so gone, she's so gone... _

_So long, she so gone... gone, gone, gone._

_Gone._

I turned around when I heard a twig snap. I smirked; there stood InuYasha, completely stunned. I guess he let the words of the song sink in, and probably the fact that I could sing. And I`m pretty sure he knew that the song was dedicated to him.

'Stunned are you InuYasha?' I asked. He just stared. And I chuckled. 'I`ll take that as a yes.' And with that I walked away out of the woods and into my apartment. I checked on Shippo who was sound asleep. I went into my room put on my baby pink silk nightgown and the matching short shorts. And climbed into bed smiling I just taught him a valuable lesson. Or so I thought.

InuYasha P.O.V

I didn`t know Kagome could sing or that she knew I was near. Her voice was soft and melodious, until she reached the bridge and the chorus, where her singing got stronger. I could tell the song was dedicated to me, since she really HAS changed a lot all because of me and now I know for sure I love her even more since she can REALLY defend herself, much better than Kikyo, considering I was almost always saving her from SOMETHING. Naraku, weak demons, falling off cliffs, (that clumsy traitor), Urasuea, Tsubaki. All kinds of shit, and I never got a thank you just a 'you shouldn`t have saved me, InuYasha.' Hell, she even held me at knifepoint, and I still forgave her! She was always acting like she was never gonna die, I can understand considering the fact that she was a live corpse, the walking dead. Smelling of ashes, rotten corpses and graveyard soil. Yet I chased after her. I thought as I followed Kagome home. I watched her from outside her window and blushed when she undressed yet I didn`t, couldn't turn my eyes away from the beauty that has stolen my heart in such a short time. Baby pink was a really good color for her pale skin; it brought it out and made it look like she was blushing. I felt my chest tighten, knowing I loved someone who I might never have again, who might never forgive me again. And it`s all my fault. And I planned on ways to win her heart back and this felt like me and Kikyo all over again except this was Kagome but like Kikyo we refuse to kill each other and out of the chances Kikyo and Kagome had to kill me they never did. And it is all because like Kikyo, Kagome is once again falling for me.

It`s time for chatting with the InuYasha!

Mrs. Inu: So…Inu are you done flirting because if you are not you will stayed tied up over there! *Looks on the audience floor where security tied and threw him*

Inu: If you don't untie me…

Mrs. Inu: What! What will you do? I`m already in Hell!

Inu: You are not in Hell! *Glares at Mrs. Inu*

Mrs. Inu: *Glares back* It`s Hell when your near. So yeah I am in Hell.

Inu: Ow! You just burned me with your fire! So that's why it`s so hot in here? How about we take our cloths off?

Mrs. Inu: *Gasp* PEVERT! HENTAI! LECHER! I`M GONNA KILL YOU! OSAWARI! OSAWARI! OSAWARI! *Jumps off stage and slaps Inu across the face*. You are turning into Miroku! Damn perverted hanyou! * Walks off stage and turns out theatre lights*

Inu: Hello anybody there?

Crickets: Cricket_, cricket, cricket!_

Inu: Mrs. Inu?

Crickets: _Cricket, cricket, cricket!_

Inu: Damn!

Crickets:_ Cricket, cricket, cricket!_


End file.
